Unrequited Hope
by Akakata7
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Akako finds herself longing for someone who loves her for her, not her spell. Hakuba finds himself attracted to the witch and hoping for something that would never happen... Or would it? One-shot. Happy Valentine's Day!


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

* * *

><p>It was Valentine's Day. Once again.<p>

Akako sighed.

Just like last year, here she was, handing out chocolate to all of the drooling boys calling "Akako-sama! Akako-sama!" with dreamy looks on their faces.

With a smile laced with deceit, the temptress handed out her beautifully wrapped chocolates from her place upon the desk.

"Here you go! Oh, and one for you, Ito-kun!"

Of course she loved it when boys flocked to her. At least she used to.

Koizumi Akako was a witch. Her goal ever since she had been a small child was to make every man her slave. She was irresistible; every where she went, men would fall for her charm. Some even proposed. (She turned down all of them.)

There was one man who could resist her spell: Kuroba Kaito.

Akako glanced over to the grinning magician, his arms filled with chocolates from various girls.

She wasn't quite sure why, but no matter what she did, nothing worked. It was last Valentine's Day, she remembered, when she had trapped Kaitou Kid within her magic circle and he had managed to escape due to the sudden snow.

Narrowing her dark red irises, she watched as Nakamori Aoko scolded her childhood friend.

The witch felt a dark bit of emotion twist around inside her and the faintest trace of a frown appeared on her features. It was a feeling she wasn't used to; jealousy.  
>Akako tried to push the unwanted, <em>unneeded<em> emotions away.

An unsuccessful attempt.

She was a temptress. The successor the Scarlet Arts. Why would she, Koizumi Akako, be jealous of a mere mortal girl?

Akako didn't know the answer to that question herself. More recently, the feeling would continually bubble inside of her when she saw the two childhood friends together, happily laughing.

Perhaps it was because she wished she had someone special. Someone who wouldn't just drool over her body and fall for her because of her spell. No, Akako wanted someone to like her for who she is, not magic.

Kuroba Kaito was an obstacle that stood in her way of her ultimate goal. But for now, she would leave him alone. The witch didn't want to admit it, but she found herself longing for him as a friend, rather than a slave.

And lately, she and Aoko had been speaking. Akako was surprised how naïve the girl was. She would smile warmly and talk to Akako like she was normal. She would ask for relationship advice (which was quite obviously about Kaito).

The temptress found herself enjoying their conversations, which she couldn't quite believe.

Akako let out a deep sigh. She scanned her fans and the girls who were watching with envy from the corner in the back. But as she observed her classroom, Akako caught a glimpse of another boy who was standing next to Kaito and Aoko. He appeared to be talking and Akako couldn't hear what he was saying due to the continuous chant of "Akako-sama".

The witch easily recognized the light brown hair and calculating blue eyes. It was Hakuba Saguru, the detective from England.

Now that she thought about it, Akako didn't remember the Englishman ever attempting to flirt with her. In fact, he had never even spared a glance at her in that way.

Continuing her observation, she noticed the pile of chocolates behind him. He obviously had fans.

Absently running her careful fingers through her magenta locks, Akako mused over the fact that more boys seemed to be immune to her spell. Perhaps she was losing her touch.

The temptress frowned at the possibility. After all, she was considered to be one of the most powerful witches of the century.

Akako reminisced through all of the times she had ever spoken with the detective. She had often enjoyed their conversations as he appeared to be on an equal intelligence level as her. (Once they had managed to get past the Sherlock phase.)

Akako recalled the teen casting looks at Aoko and once again, a wave of jealousy passed through her. Every boy she coveted was taken by none other than Nakamori Aoko!

Wait.

The witch recoiled at that last part.

She coveted _Hakuba Saguru_?

_Impossible._ Akako laughed inwardly. _There is no way I, Koizumi Akako, successor of the Scarlet Arts, would ever fall for a mortal boy!_

Once again, the temptress found her gaze trailing over the Englishman's figure.

And that's when Akako knew she had feelings for Hakuba Saguru.

* * *

><p>Saguru released a groan.<p>

Every Valentine's Day, girls would always sway over him and hand him chocolate with moony eyes. It was ridiculous.

However, there was one girl that caught his eye: Koizumi Akako.

His cerulean eyes scanned over his classmate again.

Saguru couldn't quite believe it himself. He never expected himself to fall in love. Love was an emotion he thought that he would never need. After all, Sherlock Holmes

saw no use for it. But despite that fact, there was Irene Adler.

_Yes, _the detective mused, _Koizumi-san is most certainly Irene Adler in this case. She's as clever as me, although I wouldn't like to admit it. And as much as she seems to enjoy having all of those boys around, it is quite easy to discern that she wants something else from her body language._

He thoroughly enjoyed his and Akako's conversations. She was quick and witty. Her eyes were sharp and observant. She was beautiful; an enigma to Saguru. The way she held herself, her red irises calculating… The detective was drawn to her, but definitely not in the way her 'fans' were. He had come to terms that he found himself attracted to Akako a while ago. And now that it was Valentine's Day…

Perhaps it was too much, but Saguru actually longed for a chocolate from none other than Koizumi Akako.

It was silly, he knew all too well. But he couldn't help but allow that tiny flame of hope flare up as he watched her hand out the wrapped gifts with a faux smile.

"-ka! Hakubaka! Oi, you there?"

Saguru quickly turned to face the annoyance of Kuroba Kaito with a frown. "What do you want, Kuroba-kun?"

The magician grinned. "You have a crush on Koizumi, eh?"

"Possibly. Now piss off."

"Eh, Hakuba-kun likes Akako-chan?" Oh great, now Aoko was interfering.

Saguru sighed again. "Forgive me, Nakamori-san. But I'd like to keep my own personal problems to myself."

Aoko looked slightly hurt but nodded in understanding. "S-Sorry, Hakuba-kun."

"No, don't worry. I'd just like to be able to think without being constantly being interrupted by Kuroba-kun."

Kaito pretended to look hurt. "How you wound me!"

"I would appreciate it if you were to shut up now."

"Kaito, leave Hakuba-kun alone!"

Luckily, Aoko dragged her childhood friend away and began to scold him. The magician merely rolled his eyes and the detective smirked. Then her turned back around and found himself face to face with Akako who had managed to appear there without making a sound. She smiled mysteriously.

"Greetings, Hakuba-kun."

Saguru recovered to regain his composure and returned the smile. "Hello, Koizumi-san. How are you?"

"Well. And you?"

"Fine, thank you."

Their answers were short, quick and to the point. Only a moment later did Saguru register that all of the boys were behind Akako and all of the girls were behind him, save for Kaito and Aoko. Inwardly, he rolled his eyes.

With a graceful movement, she produced a small, blood red wrapped gift in the shape of a heart seemingly out of nowhere. The boys stared in jealousy; none of their chocolates had been heart shaped.

Saguru blinked and looked up, meeting her piercing red ones.

"For you, Hakuba-kun." She handed it to him.

He paused and easily accepted it after a moment. "I thank you, Koizumi-san."

"You are welcome."

There was a brief second of silence before Akako offered a curt nod and turned around, stalking to the exit. Before any of the boys could follow, she gave a look that stopped them in their tracks. They didn't follow the temptress and merely watched her go, disappointed.

Kaito and Aoko had observed the scene in interest.

"That was so sweet!"

"You girls are all so sappy."

"Shut up, Bakaito!"

Meanwhile, Saguru simply stared at the neat and precise wrapped paper of the present he held in his hand as Akako calmly strode through the halls with triumph.

_Just maybe… I have a chance._

* * *

><p><strong>So... This was short and random and I totally wanted to write Hakuba x Akako for Valentine's Day. <strong>

**It's very quick and... Eugh. Well, I hoped some of you out there enjoyed this. :D**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
